fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas (サイラス Sairasu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates. He is a Cavalier from Nohr and will accompany the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Shou Okumura in the Japanese version and Antony Del Rio in the English version. Profile A fledgling Knight of the Kingdom of Nohr, having known the Avatar since childhood and considers them his best friend. The two were close and one day, Silas wanted to bring the Avatar out of the Northern Fortress on a picnic. However, he was caught by the guards and was nearly executed if not for the Avatar's strong opposition. Instead, he was banished from the fortress, but he never forgot his friend. Silas decided to enlist in the Nohrian army, knowing that it was the best way to meet his friend again.. If Silas achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Sophie. His birthday is November 1st. He has the unruliest hair. Conquest In Chapter 7, he arrives with Elise in order to aid the Avatar at the behest of Xander. Birthright In Chapter 7, Silas leads a small attack force on a Hoshidan fortress on orders of King Garon. There, he finds the Avatar whom he had not seen in many years. Silas hoped that he could talk the Avatar into returning to Nohr, but the Avatar refused and the two met in combat. Defeated by the Avatar, he states that he is ready to be executed, but the Avatar refuses, wondering how the two know each other. Silas explained about their childhood together until his banishment. The Avatar vaguely remembers him, but nonetheless decides to spare him and Silas decides to follow his best friend and joins the Hoshidan army, despite some wariness from Saizo. In Chapter 22, he describes the problems of Nohr, and after hearing Ryoma's promise, his loyalty is renewed. Revelation Silas appears in Chapter 14 as the boss and joins the army at the end of the chapter. He was ordered by King Garon to kill the Avatar, but when crossing blades, Silas could not bring himself to kill his best friend and the Avatar notices his hesitation. After the battle, after telling their childhood story of their picnic, the Avatar suddenly remembers Silas. Needing all the help they can get, the Avatar asks Silas to join their cause which he accepts. Personality Silas is a very easy-going and selfless young man, indiscriminately expressing a willingness to lend a helping hand to those in need. This fact can be derived across the vast majority of his supports; in his A-level support with Charlotte, for one, he insists on discussing the convoluted nature of her adolescence as a means to help her overcome the insecurities that are intrinsic to her personality. His supports with Jakob further sheds light on Silas' altruistic intentions, one that sees him revealing a stark discomfort at playing the role of confidant; when mocked for constantly seeking to aid others, Silas responds by admitting to feeling depressed when listening to their woes, owing to his inability to find the right advice to give them all the time. Despite Silas' love for rendering assistance to the needy, he only does so out of a steadfast loyalty to the Avatar; depending on the path chosen by the Avatar, Silas will only be able to provide support to those who pledge allegiance to their cause. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |60% |65% |5% |60% |45% |45% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Mozu * Azura Nohr * Effie * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Hinoka * Sakura Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Ryoma * Kaze * Sophie * Kana - If Silas is his father * Shigure - If Silas is his father Overall Base Class Silas performs the role of the typical early game Cavalier unit. His growth rates are ideal for those of his class, balancing out nearly all of his stats save his Resistance and Magic which are low in growths. Though recruited a little later than most Cavaliers usually are, he starts off perfectly capable for the rest of the game. His only starting class skill is Elbow Room which makes him great for open areas that lack terrain and will later obtain Shelter to rescue any wayward allied unit that are in danger with his good turn movement distance. Silas, true to his role as the Avatar's childhood friend, benefits greatly off of them when they are present on the map. Should the Avatar's health fall below 50%, Silas' personal skill Vow of Friendship activates, boosting his damage dealt and reducing damage taken both by 3. If using the Avatar in a Guard Stance in that state, Silas can benefit not only off of the Guard Stance mechanic, but also the boost from his personal skill and the Avatar's personal skill Supportive, giving him great bonuses to his damage dealt and hit rate while reducing incoming damage. Overall, Silas is a great unit for the front lines and provide decent map coverage to assist units in danger and bring them to safety while boosting himself until he drops them off. His two promotions increases his battle capabilities. As a Paladin, he remains well rounded and is a solid choice for a basic final class. He first gains Defender further boosting his stats when using Shelter and, as mentioned above, provides more bonuses to his partnership with the Avatar. Aegis is great to shave off mainly indirect damage. As a Great Knight, Silas trades some speed and resistance for more strength and defense. It also provides Luna for a solid attack skill and Armored Blow for less risk when initiating an attack. Secondary Class Friendship Class Partner Class Quotes Enemy Silas Chapter 7 (Birthright) Chapter 14 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Vs Avatar *'Silas' : "Avatar... You've decided to face me directly. Now I'll be forced to kill you..." *'Avatar' : "Why do you look so sad? Isn't killing me your mission?" *'Silas' : "When I became a castle knight, I did it hoping to see you again one day. And yet when we finally meet, it's on the battlefield, opposite one another. Prepare yourself, Avatar. Though we're best friends. I must obey. Maybe it is better for you to go to your grave never remembering me..." Defeated = My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm glad the two of us have finally been reunited, Avatar." (idle) * "Good work today. But don't push yourself too hard, OK?" (idle) * "In our next battle, I will call upon all my strength to defeat our enemies together." (idle) * "Right now I'm taking inventory of our weapon supply. Want to help?" (idle) * "Hmmm... I have some free time today. Is there anything you'd like to do?" (idle) * "Hey there, traveler. Feel free to take your time looking around." (idle, visiting another castle) * "This looks like something I could use..." (found item) * "Today's drills really got the blood pumping. Expect good things from me next battle!" (surge) ** "I like to train and reminisce about the past. Not at the same time, of course." (hobby conversation, response) * "Cooperation is the key to success when fighting a war. Shall we battle as one?" (team-up initiation) ** "I would love to join you in battle. I promise to give it everything I've got!" (team up) * "I have the worst time choosing what to wear. Could you give a guy a little help?" (accessory gift) ** "This is very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Avatar!" (accessory gift given) ** "Oh, is this for me? Thanks, Avatar! I promise to treasure it always." (accessory gift given, 2nd time) ** "We're in a war right now, though. I don't have time to worry over small things." (accessory gift refused) Private Quarters Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! I've got a few great ideas for how to celebrate." * "Haha! Happy birthday, old friend!" Level Up * "I'm a step closer to being a great knight!" (6+ stats up) * "I feel that I'm finally growing as a knight." (4-5 stats up) * "I suppose this shall suffice... for now." (2-3 stats up) * "I'm clearly not training hard enough." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "This is...new. I bet I'll get used to it." Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Dual Support * "You're not alone!" * "En garde!" * "We have no choice!" * "I have faith in you." * "On my honor as a knight!" * "We can do this together!" * "Be careful out there!" * "Please, accept my help." * "Everything is alright." * "Everything will be fine." Attack Stance * "I'm here for you!" * "Don't take all the glory!" * "This one's for you!" * "It's not over yet!" * "To the rescue!" Guard Stance * "Stay strong!" * "Just in time!" * "I won't let you!" Critical/Skill *"I will protect my friends!" *"Fall, so that others may live!" *"Stand down!" Defeated Enemy * "That was too close!" * "No hard feelings." * "We made it!" * "It's over!" * "Whew!" * "Serves you right!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I wont forget this!" * "I won't fail again!" Defeated by Enemy * "I'm sorry...I let you down..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Silas - Loyal Knight : Silas returned to Nohr to served in the castle guard. His honest and dedicated nature earned him the title of lead knight. Records show Avatar and Silas remained friends for all their days. ; Silas and Avatar : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Silas and Mozu : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. Etymology Silas is the name of a companion of Paul, an early leader of the Christian community. Silas accompanied him on his missionary journeys. This may reference to Silas' unconditional partnership with the Avatar when they both set out on a mission to bring peace to both kingdoms regardless of the Avatars choice. Trivia *Silas shares his English voice actor, Antony Del Rio, with Percy. *Silas was voted as the 14th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *The favorite food that Silas packed for the Avatar's picnic in their childhood differs in each route. In Conquest it is Veggie Chowder, while in Birthright it is Surf and Turf, and in Revelations it is Tangy Coleslaw. Gallery SilasCavalierArt.png|Silas as a Cavalier by Megumi Nagahama. SilasPaladinArt.png|Silas as a Paladin by Megumi Nagahama. Cipher Silas2.png|Silas as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Cavalier. Cipher Silas.png|Silas as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Paladin. Silas confession.jpg|Silas' confession scene. Silasavatar.png|Silas' official Twitter icon FEF Silas My Room Model.png|Silas' model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters